


Slow Shift

by Loethlin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow shift on Enterprise. Sulu is bored and looks around the bridge only to see something he wasn't quite ready to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Shift

Hikaru Sulu could hardly believe his eyes.

It was a slow shift, yes, but not so slow as to do _this_ in the middle of the bridge.

He noticed all the glances, naturally. As Commander Spock would say, it was only logical. They had a goddamn eye sex with each other so often it bordered on pornography.

And there were touches, sometimes so subtle and almost not even there that no one ever noticed.

But Sulu saw them. He was a pilot, trained to see even the most insignificant details, and consider them when plotting a course or executing an evasive maneuver.

But when the Captain bent over the science station, leaning so close to Commander Spock, and when Spock snapped his head up and to the left to look at the Captain, Sulu could see some kind of emotion in Commander's eyes. For a moment, he thought Spock will just tear Kirk's head right off his neck and skullfuck him, in a very Vulcan way, naturally.

But...

WHAT THE FUCK!

Sulu gasped as he saw Captain leaning into Spock, ever so gently, as if pushing him, daring him for a response that was not logical.

And to his surprise, Spock did give him such response.

He leaned in, covering the distance Jim left between them and kissed the Captain, so lightly and softly and gently it wasn't even there, really. Briefest of touches, nonexistent, except that it was there and Sulu saw it and it was so there, like Saturn's rings or Venus' heat, it was so there but almost wasn't. And he stopped breathing for a second, so appalled but yet so touched, this poignant feeling closing around him. As if the kiss, it was always there, only he'd never seen it, which was actually the truth. And the only appalling thing was, he never saw it before.

Which he didn't. Because he was quite certain this never happened before. Ever.

Because everyone knew that the Captain and the Commander hated each other.

It was so transparent, this hatred, in the tone of their voices and the way their jaws and eyebrows were when they were arguing, that it could not be denied.

Except maybe...

Just maybe...

It wasn't hatred after all.

Sulu knew physics. And astronomy.. And knew gravity. It was essential to know such things for him to be a fucking pilot on the U.S.S. Set-Phasers-To-Self-Destruction-Enterprise.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

Maybe he, and everyone else, misinterpreted this.

Only saw what is apparent.

Then the Captain stretched, groaning in relief as his spine clicked. And his hand was still on the back of Commander's neck, lightly stroking the hairline.

Spock said something, so softly Sulu could only know something was said because of Commander's lips moving. He saw the Captain's lips stretching in a smile and Commander's own mouth taking a somewhat upward curve that could possibly be constituted a smile on Vulcan.

But the hand still lingered there, on the back of Spock's neck, like it was those gummybears clung to one another before the happy consumer separated them and munched on them cheerfully.

And the consumer. For some reason, Sulu could only think of eating something, or more precisely., sucking on something.

In his mind he could actually see the Captain and the Commander, ripping each other's uniforms and going at it like two very insatiable rabbits.

He read somewhere that Vulcans were touch telepaths. That meant they could sense basic and most urgent emotions only by touching the skin of the other person. He knew that the most intimate connection was a mind meld that required more than a touch, but he supposed that, as touch telepaths, Vulcans could actually receive feelings from a simple hand on the back of their necks.

Like the way Kirk was touching Spock's neck.

To his surprise, he saw Spock raising an eyebrow even higher and, glancing at him briefly, said something to the Captain, something to which Kirk nodded curtly and strode to the turbolift, eying his first officer before said first officer followed.

With a sharp, "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn", they were gone, probably to the private quarters of one of them.

Hikaru Sulu was actually quite perceptive.

With an eerie sense of certainty he saw, in his mind, his commanding duo, locked in a kiss far more passionate and engaging than the one he did witness.

He knew Vulcans didn't kiss, not the way humans did anyway and wondered, briefly, why would Commander engage in such activity till he remembered, Spock was half human. Maybe...

Just maybe...

It was just as good for him as it was to other humans, to indulge in this particular activity.

He wondered if the Captain was being bent over right now, on the soft linen, or maybe coarse rug, or whatever the hell they chose, heavy breaths in unity and fingers drifting, sailing across oceans of pinkish and greenish skin and feeling and touching and just being together, yet being one...

Oh for fuck's sake.

This shift was really slow and Sulu really could use a coffee or maybe something stronger.

He'd have to go to engineering later. Take Chekov with him. And consult Scotty.

He was sure they saw the hatred too, but if they knew the love he saw just right now...

Sulu was willing to bet a lot of credits that if he bet a lot of credits on this, he would be a rich man.


End file.
